Due to characteristics such as miniaturization, multi-functionality, and/or low manufacturing cost, semiconductor devices are getting the spotlight as important elements in electronic industry. Exemplarily, silicon has been used as a basic material due to its economic feasibility and superior characteristics. However, it is necessary to simultaneously use various semiconductor materials other than silicon. Epitaxial growth is a type of a process for forming a semiconductor layer and may assure a layer with less crystal defect. The epitaxial growth is used to stack heterogeneous or homogeneous semiconductor layers.